In the Night
by Ambarlost
Summary: "Let us not forget, Lo, that I am a monster."  Saiyuki-verse Jogan, featuring Logan as Sanzo and Julian as demon!Goku. Daltonfic.


**A/N: A Saiyuki!Jogan fic because it wouldn't leave me alone. Logan is Sanzo and Julian is Goku.**** As a brief explanation for those who haven't read Saiyuki, in this world, there are demons known as **_**youkai**_**, but they can basically appear human when wearing "limiters" that will suppress their more supernatural aspects. These take on various forms, such as earrings or crowns, which are used here. There is a certain danger in removing the limiters, though, especially with Goku. Goku isn't actually strictly a demon, but this is less an outright Saiyuki-verse and more a use-elements-of-it-as-an-excuse-for-Jogan. I'm not using the term "**_**youkai"**_** in the fic, because it would be too distracting for those unfamiliar with it. I also don't think it would actually work to use limiters the way I do in this fic. Oh, and relevant background information is that, in **_**Saiyuki**_**, the character Goku was locked up for 500 years in a cave with no memories of anything else, until Sanzo came along and brought him out. Those who have read **_**Saiyuki**_** will find my entire explanation woefully inadequate and I apologise for that. I think so, too. Anyways, story time.**

* * *

><p><em>It was all friction and intensity as the demon's long, lithe body writhed on top of his, shaking with need as he nipped again at the tanned skin where a familiar heartbeat rapidly pulsed underneath.<em>

"_Lo," the demon rasped, a mocking note seeping through his voice. "Wake up."_

"Fuck!" He jolted upright, hands instinctively scrabbling at hips that paused in their lazy, circular motions as his sudden action dragged the amber-eyed demon down even more into his lap. "Fuck!" the word burst from his lips again.

There was a flash of white teeth in a sharp grin from above him. "Hi," Julian said from where he straddled Logan, his voice breathless with suppressed laughter. Another sinfully pleasurable roll of those hips that sent streaks of heat coursing though him, leaving his muscles taut with the need to pull that smirking boy underneath him and pound the everloving fuck out of him.

God, he was screwed.

"Julian, what are you _doing_?" he mumbled, pushing the demon half-heartedly away, but Julian's lips tightened and he ground down warningly, tearing a long moan from deep within Logan's throat that reverberated lowly and too loud in the thick stillness of the darkened room.

So fucking screwed.

"Well." Julian's lips twisted with a vicious amusement. "I'm currently indicating that I want you to fuck me. Should I try that again?"

"Yes- No- _Fuck."_ Logan's eyes followed Julian as he calmly brushed long, silky strands of chestnut hair from his forehead where a golden crown was conspicuously absent. "Where's your limiter?"

Julian allowed a tiny smile, tugging at glinting cuffs and studs that lined the edge of his ear. "Trying these for a change. They don't seem to be as strong as you intended."

"Then they're not safe, Jules. There are risks and you know that_._" Logan said, shifting to lean on his elbows, but Julian ignored him, his gaze flicking appreciatively down Logan's sleep-rumpled body.

"You don't usually fall asleep wearing these," he said softly, running his fingers up the black silk that covered Logan's arms until they skimmed against the bare skin of his shoulder. "You must have been tired."

"Still am, brat," Logan said drily, trying to overlook how the demon's hands slid across his torso to trace just where his shirt ended, slipping underneath in a way that could have been taken as accidental, if not for the wicked gleam in Julian's narrowed eyes.

"It's okay. This will be worth it."

Logan closed his eyes resignedly as Julian's hands traveled even lower. "Look, are you going to kiss me or not?"

There was a quiet laugh in his ear. "It's sweet how you insist on remaining so sentimental. I'm a _demon_, Lo, not some pretty boy you can take home to your peaceful, little temple and live happily ever after with," Julian said as he stripped away Logan's clothes with a practiced ease, shaking off the attempt to halt his hands by gripping his wrists.

"You've lived with me there gladly enough for years," Logan breathed, reaching up to kiss Julian, his tongue darting out to swipe across the boy's lower lip. "Why are you saying this?"

Julian drew back sharply. "Let us not forget, Lo, that I am a monster," he said coolly, moving out of reach and dropping his head down to bite at Logan's hip with just too much force.

"Shit, Jules- Forget that; are you okay? Talk to me."

"No." Julian looked up, his eyes narrowing again, but this time barely revealing pupils tapered to lightless slivers drowning in a cold sea of an unnatural gold. "No," he repeated himself. "Later. I'm _hungry._"

And his mouth closed around Logan's cock, so hot and, fuck, the way he was _sucking_ at it, with muted hums from the back of his throat that sent vibrations through him, snapping an already frayed self-control. Logan's hips jerked upwards into Julian's mouth, immediately followed by a stream of incoherent apologies- _ohfuckJulianfuckI'msosorry-_ but the occupied boy only strained his mouth open further, taking in even more.

Julian had always been particularly active in sex, but like this, he was insatiable, relentlessly pushing Logan past his edge. Even, though, as Logan's back arched up with white-hot pleasure filling every inch of him, his fingers still traced Julian's stretched lips and hollowed cheeks with an aching gentleness, and when he thrust hard and deep into him, with tangled limbs and fierce kisses, his hands found Julian's, their fingers intertwining and not letting go.

As Julian curled into his side with a soft, contented noise that sounded undeniably like a satisfied purr, Logan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Don't do that, Julian," he whispered, each word like a unreserved caress.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't forget the worth of us."

Julian hid his face in the crook between Logan's shoulder and neck, letting him weave long fingers through the soft strands falling across his arms and back. "Fuck, Lo, it's not easy."

"I know. Just don't. You are not a monster." Logan caught Julian's chin, tilting his head up to touch his lips to the boy's forehead. "You're the greatest damn miracle that ever happened to me."

"You're the one who saved me."

A low, warm laugh. "Don't you know, Julian? That's what you do for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *stares at fluffy ending* Where did **_**that **_**come from? *stares at somewhat smutty part* And where the hell did **_**that**_** come from? Consider this my warmup for the other Jogan fic I'm currently working on, if I can manage to pull it off like I want it to be. If any of you are wondering about the strange detail of black silk covering Logan's arms, it's because that's part of the distinctive outfit the character I cast him as always wears. I've got a link to a picture of it on my Tumblr post of this, which is easily accessed by the "Fics" tab on my sidebar. Sorry, I don't mean to advertise. I just know that as a fellow fic reader, there have been a couple of instances where I was curious about these kind of details, but never found out because it was too troublesome. Let's just pretend that never happened. So, do you like shiny stuff? Yes? I do, too! Particularly shiny buttons that say "review" on them. You should click that, yeah? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
